


Fuck

by RoosterTeethTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeethTrash/pseuds/RoosterTeethTrash





	Fuck

Tegan fucking stop


End file.
